A humble dance
by nightlyblue
Summary: Ghiralink. Esta es una fiesta, deberías estar divirtiéndote, deberías bailar aunque sea lejos de todos, aunque no sean amigos, aunque estés escondido.


**Disclaimer: Legend of Zelda y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

-¿Todo bien?

El rubio se dio la vuelta molesto. No tenía buen humor de por sí, y escuchar aquella voz lo hizo exasperar.

-¿Qué quieres? -casi le escupió mientras se volteaba.

El albino suspiró. Obviamente aquella respuesta le había molestado.

-Mis más sinceras disculpas por preocuparme por ti - incluso hizo una reverencia para enfatizar su sarcasmo.

-Sí, claro -respondió Link con el mismo tono, luego se giró de nuevo hacia la barra del balcón, mirando el extenso paisaje, primero las frondosas copas de los árboles que rodeaban una parte de la mansión, luego las luces de la ciudad y sus edificios envueltos en un manto oscuro, como dormidos.

Ghirahim frunció el ceño, echó un vistazo al cielo nocturno, luego al chico que le daba la espalda. Le tomó un tiempo soltar la pregunta que quería hacer.

-¿De veras crees que no me importas?

Link se detuvo cuando estaba por voltear, titubeó, suspiró profundo y finalmente se dio la vuelta.

-¿Por qué te importaría? Ni siquiera somos amigos -aún guardaba un deje de enojo en su voz a pesar de que no fuera tan agresiva. Clav´o sus ojos en la cara del albino para encararlo pero no esperaba la reacción que vio en él. Ghirahim parecía sorprendido y dañado por lo que había dicho, lo que, súbitamente, hizo que Link se sintiera avergonzado de haberlo dicho y tratara de remediarlo.

-Quiero decir… ¿lo somos? Porque… Realmento no lo sé… Tú dímelo.

Ghirahim soltó un bufido como si le costara creer lo que estaba pasando.

-¿En serio, niño del cielo? ¿Por qué crees que paso tanto tiempo contigo? Por supuesto que no estoy todo el tiempo en tu banda de amigos pero creo que tú sabes que ellos me dan igual, excepto el chico del cabello espantoso, él me resulta insoportable. Ellos no son mis amigos, son los tuyos. Ando con ellos sólo cuando ando contigo. ¿Crees que perdería mi tiempo con alguien que no me importa?

Y tenía que haber agregado además, que si había ido a esa fiesta era porque le dijeron que él iría, pero decir aquello habría sido demasiado.

-Creía que no te agradaba o sólo andabas con nosotros porque estabas aburrido. Además, rara vez me llamas por mi nombre, siempre usas ese tonto apodo para molestarme -miró al suelo, a sus viejos zapatos, lucían bien, se había esmerado en lustrarlos pero no podía ocultar cuánto los había usado, además eran un estilo pasado de moda; lo mismo su traje, le quedaba un poco flojo, bien planchado pero ópaco. Casi parecía tener un letrero de prestado. ¿Cómo podía pensar que Ghirahim con su traje nuevo y sus costosos zapatos de diseñador, incluso con su cuidado cabello, querría ser amigo suyo? ¿Cómo alguien con tanto dinero, modales y sentido de la moda querría juntarse con él en esa fiesta o en la escuela o en cualquier sitio? Zelda lo hacía, sí, pero Zelda odiaba ese mundo pretencioso en el que estaba envuelta por su acaudalada familia de empresarios. Y Zelda y Ghirahim no se parecían en nada, salvo en sus posibilidades económicas.

-¿Crees que es para molestarte? ¿Acaso no sabes lo que son los halagos? ¡Vaya que eres una joya! -sacudió la cabeza para negar y echar atrás su cabello.

-¿Un halago? ¿Qué es lo que pretendes decirme cuando me dices "niño del cielo"? -Link parecía realmente ofuscado.

Ghirahim frunció el ceño analítico, incrédulo. ¿Iba en serio?

-¿Acaso no es obvio? Lo que quiero decir es que pareces del cielo, como un ángel -fijó sus ojos en los azules del rubio. Por el tono en que lo dijo Link se dio cuenta que no estaba jugando con él, lo decía de una forma tan seria y sincera que jamás le había escuchado en ningún otro momento. Quedaron mirándose durante un rato hasta que Link cayó en cuenta que debía estar completamente ruborizado por el calor que sentía en la cara y bajó la mirada.

-Entonces, ¿me dirás por qué no estás dentro divirtiéndote con tus amigos? -Ghirahim sonreía de nuevo, se divertía haciendo que el rubio se avergonzara.

El aludido subió la vista, torció los labios y se alejó de la barra.

-No me sentía cómodo

Vilán no era rico como Zelda pero su familia era lo suficientemente acomodada para permitirse comprar un traje nuevo en un intento de impresionarla y verse bien entre sus conocidos, Cocu, Grusi y los demás tenían trajes y vestidos usados anteriormente pero de su talla y lo suficientemente buenos para no desentonar con el resto de los invitados, a diferencia de él. A sus amigos, claro, no les importaba, pero él podía sentir las miradas del resto juzgándolo. Por eso estaba en el balcón, intentaba esconderse de aquellos pretenciosos.

Ghirahim supo de lo que hablaba inmediatamente, él también se había dado cuenta de cómo lo miraban. Se acercó a él y amoldó la palma de su mano a la mejilla del otro muchacho.

-No dejes que esas personas podridas te hagan sentir mal, están tan cerca del infierno que ya ni siquiera saben cómo lucen los ángeles - usó su pulgar para acariciar un poco el pómulo del ojiazul que lo miró anonadado.

Por un segundo Link consideró que Ghirahim estuviera coqueteando con él, pero desechó la idea inmediatamente. De acuerdo, eran amigos, pero ¿coquetearle? Nah. ¿Cómo iba a hacer semejante cosa?

-¿No quieres volver a la fiesta? -desvió la mirada mientras inquiría.

-¿Y tú quieres?

Link arrugó la nariz.

-No realmente.

Ghirahim sonrió ante el gesto y la respuesta.

-¿Te importa si me quedo aquí afuera contigo?

El ojiazul sonrió con timidez y se alzó de hombros, peleando para no cubrirse el rostro aunque no estuviera muy seguro de por qué sentía que necesitaba tan desesperadamente hacer eso. De pronto levantó la cabeza sorprendido, aguzando el oído.

El más alto noto ésto, por supuesto.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó curioso. Le gustaba la expresión en el rostro del chico.

-Conozco esa canción. Es realmente buena. Me encanta -tras esa declaración, Ghirahim lo vio sonreír genuinamente por primera vez en toda la noche. Y llevaba toda la noche viéndolo.

-Me gusta cómo suena, dan ganas de bailarla -acto seguido le extendió la mano.

Link se quedó pasmado ante eso y tartamudeó un poco antes de decir:

-Pero… pueden vernos.

-¿Y qué? -al albino realmente parecía no importarle-. Además, hay una cortina cubriendo el balcón. No nos verán a menos que la abran o vengan hacia acá.

Sin embargo, Link aún no se veía muy convencido. Ghirahim avanzó hacia la barra del balcón.

-Puede que no estés usando ropa costosa como todos esos pretenciosos, pero sé que pusiste mucho esmero en tu imagen para venir a esta fiesta, ¿no sería una lástima que te fueras de aquí sin haberte divertido ni un poco, sin haber bailado siquiera una canción? Más aún, ¿dejar de lado la oportunidad de bailar una canción que realmente te gusta, aquí, bajo la luz de la luna y rodeado de un paisaje tan hermoso? -cuestionó mientras Link lo veía con aquellos espectros de luz azul y blanca de fondo.

"Gracias por notarlo", quiso decir respecto a su arreglo pero las palabras no pudieron atravesar sus labios, ni siquiera articularse en su boca, así que se limitó a asentir y extendió sus brazos a Ghirahim, quien los dirigió hacia sus hombros para luego abrazarlo por la cintura. Ghirahim besó el cabello de Link y éste afianzó sus brazos rodeando el cuello del albino. Entonces comenzaron a mecerse con la música y se adueñaron de ese momento, de ese espacio, de esa canción, de esas estrellas. En aquel instante todo era suyo.

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Me costó bastante trabajo hacerlo porque no he escrito en mucho tiempo y no quería tocar mi viejo fic (aún) porque no quiero que se sienta un cambio muy drástico en mi modo de escribir por la falta de práctica. Así que, creo que quizá haga pequeños fics antes de eso para ir calentando, aunque igual estoy revisando mis apuntes y avances que tenía de "Como desee, amo", por si querían saber jeje. Bueno, si alguien vio esto y esperaba noticias de dicho fic, lamento haber desaparecido, trataré de actualizar pronto, aunque, como dije, debo seguir practicando un poco antes de entregarles formalmente algún capítulo nuevo.**

 **Acerca de este fic en específico… bien, pues tengo una cosa vieja por ahí como drabble aunque nada explícito. Se me ocurrió que podía hacer pequeñas historias sueltas que pudieran leer independientes pero a la vez juntas construyeran una historia Ghiralink. ¿Les gustaría eso? ¿Hay alguien ahí todavía? xD Estaba viendo 13 Reasons Why y me enamoré de una canción, específicamente de "A 1000 times" y esa fue la canción que estaba escuchando mientras escribía el fic y especialmente en la escena del final, por si la quieren escuchar :)**

 **Reviews?**


End file.
